Contraire
by That'sMyFiasco
Summary: A collection of oneshots and ficlets, centering on the Allmighty Hanyou we all know and love. Various ratings, various pairings mostly canon, however. Now Up: Hopes Down
1. Falling From a Million Pieces

Contraire

a oneshot or ficlet collection, by That'sMyFiasco

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. However, I can call him mine inside my own head and there is no one to yell at me. Hoo-rah.

A/N: This collection of drabbles were originally written for the Inuyasha LJ community iy(underscore)no(underscore)kakera, where I somehow managed to claim Inuyasha. With the claim, you select a set of themes to write about- 100. To keep things nice and tidy, I'm going in order, and putting them all here. All drabbles will be completely Inuyasha-centric, and can feature various parings, universes, ratings, or characters. One last warning: due to the expansive nature of the themes, some of these drabbles may bear similarities to parts of _Concis_ or my other fanfiction. Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

Title: Falling From a Million Pieces 

Theme: Inuyasha; Set #1 Theme #1- Beginning

Genre: General

Characters: Inuyasha, some Kagome

Word Count: 250

Rating: K+/T, for Inuyasha's mouth.

Summary: Inuyasha's thoughts at the very beginning.

---------------------------------

_'These fragments I have shored against my ruins.' -_The Waste Land, _by T.S. Eliot_

There it sat, looking almost as small and delicate as the white palm that cradled it tenderly. He clenched and unclenched his fists furiously, trying not to let his claws break the skin. He hated her. He hated her with a passion that burned through his lungs every time he inhaled, ripping through his veins like a fire-whip. Damn her and her voice, her scent, and her face. Just like _her_, but still can't manage to use the fucking bow right.

She was stammering, clearly mortified by her mistake, judging by the blush that was spreading over her cheeks. Good, she should be! He exhaled loudly, becoming very still for a moment before lunging at her, trying to gain his prize before she used the subduin-

"SIT BOY!!"

Damn. Her. To. Hell. Did he mention that he hated her? Eventually, the charm wore off, and he walked behind her towards the village. This 'following' this was beginning to get old, fast. After a few paces, he jumped in front, and began to move as fast as possible while still keeping her in his sight.

"Come on, bitch, could you move any slower?" She huffed at him, but began to quicken her step. He grinned, a fang peeking out. This might be more fun than he thought.


	2. And Here I Sleep

Title: And Here I Sleep

Theme: Inuyasha; Set #1 Theme #2- Dream

Genre: General, Angst?

Characters: Inuyasha

Word Count: 250

Rating: General

Summary: Introspective- Inuyasha's mind while pinned to Goshinbuko

---------------------------------

_'If you're sleeping, are you dreaming/ If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me?' -the song _Calling You_, by Blue October_

I can see her clear as day, the picture of her the last time I saw her burned into my mind's eye. Her hair is blowing in the wind, her eyes burning with a deep fire, and hatred- hatred aimed at me. My chest stings, and I know it's not because of an arrow.

There are so many memories I have of her that are a part of me- some of the happiest memories I have. But as time flows on around me, those memories, the good and the bad, fade into the darkness, and I continue on into time.

More images come to mind- a child, a woman, an older brother. My memory is getting fuzzy now, and I can't so much tell you who these people are as know that they are- were?- important to me.

Slowly, dreamily, I slip backwards, images dredged up from a childhood I would prefer not to remember. Sticks and stones never harmed me, for I could dodge them most of the time, but I preferred them over the words that were tossed at me- before I was even old enough to know what they meant.

Back further, they aren't even full memories- just fragments of what I do remember; my mother smiling at me, the way she smelled, the remedies she would fix when I was sick, the sad look she would get on her face sometimes.

The last thing that registers before I wake is that _something_ is tickling my ears.


	3. That Which Is Right

Title: That Which is Right

Theme: Inuyasha; Set #1 Theme #3- Evil Principles

Genre: General, Angst?

Characters: Inuyasha, Miroku (for future reference: if there isn't a "/", it's platonic.)

Word Count: 250

Rating: General+ (allusions to violence)

Summary: A short, bittersweet conversation with a friend.

---------------------------------

_'Life is pain, highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something.' -The Princess Bride_

Inuyasha broke the twig in half, tossing the pieces into the dying fire. Sango had taken Kagome off- to the hotsprings, presumably- in an attempt to calm her down. No matter how many times they came upon yet another scene of destruction, the empathetic teenager took it hard. Carefully, he placed the skinned fish over the heat, and waited. No one would feel like eating, but there ain't no way he was letting Kagome go hungry.

After a few minutes, the houshi returned from performing the last rites for the children they had found. Sitting next to the hanyou, Miroku stared into the fire, his eyes blank and cool- and slightly red, though he would never admit it. Eventually, he spoke, but so quietly that only Inuyasha's canine enabled him to hear. "Why won't it stop?_Why aren't we doing any good??" _

The last words were strangled, barely escaping his throat as he struggled to keep his composure. Inuyasha fidgeted, obviously uncomfortable, but replied in turn, "Maybe we aren't doing as much good as we want to, but we're doing what we can. Because of us, those parents'll live to have more children someday."

After an awkward pause, he shifted away from Miroku, and the monk did likewise. They weren't used to being vulnerable... They had to be the strong ones, the ones keeping the others going.

As noise from the forest signaled the others' return, the hanyou turned to Miroku once more. "I think we're doing plenty of good."


	4. The Edge of a Knife

Title: The Edge of a Knife

Theme: Inuyasha; Set #1 Theme #4- If It Turns

Genre: Angst, I suppose

Characters: Inuyasha, Inu-tachi

Word Count: 250

Rating: General

Summary: Inuyasha's thoughts on his pack.

---------------------------------

_'The only reason "this gang" formed is because no would let us into their gang. We're like the chess club. Only dumber, and better looking.' -That 70's Show_

It would only take one time for it to happen, for the houshi to screw up a little too much, for the slayer to hit him a little too hard. There's only so much a woman's patience can take until it snaps completely; one of these days some line's going to be crossed, and she won't be able to forgive him like we always know she will.

It could only be once, once when I would hit the brat a little too hard, and instead of running to Kagome he'll be fed up; maybe he won't come back. He's too small- he wouldn't last long on his own.

It might be any time now, when I push Kagome too far, about her home, about Kikyo- about the way I feel. It could be this next time that she gets too mad to forgive me, sits me into oblivion, and leaves me forever, never to come back.

It would only take one loose bowstring, one crack in the hiraikotsu, one slip of the fingers- or the prayer beads- to wreak havoc on everyone, to bring my world crashing down around me. There's a delicate balance to us, in the way we work. If one part doesn't work, then nothing will, I think. There's a downside to relying so much on other people, to depending on them to cover your back- if one goes down, we'll all go down together.

But then, maybe it's better than each of us going down alone.


	5. A Father's Love

Title: A Father's Love

Theme: Inuyasha; Set #1 Theme #5- Respect

Genre: Humour

Characters: Inuyasha, OC

Word Count: 250

Rating: General+ (just a wee bit violent)

Summary: Well, we all knew Inuyasha was protective...

---------------------------------

_'"Did you kill anyone??" "No, but I was about to!!"' -_Imadoki_! vol 3.,_ _by Yuu Watase_

Inuyasha crossed his arms, glaring at the poised young man. Kaiya served the boy tea shyly as her mother looked on with pride. With a small smile on his face meant for the girl alone, the boy took the cup from her slim, white hands. As the young couple continued to talk, Inuyasha's anger and annoyance grew.

Eventually, the tea was finished, and Kaiya walked him to the door. As Kagome began to clean everything up, the boy said something- something that caused Kaiya to laugh. Gently, shyly, she leaned closer, about to press a good-night kiss to his cheek.

However, her kiss was swiftly intercepted by her father, who had somehow worked his way in between the couple. "Goodnight, Kaiya, now go to bed." Her words of protest were cut off by a stern look, and as she exited the room Inuyasha turned back to the young man.

"You... Lecher." The hanyou's eyes narrowed, and for the first time the boy's look of confidence faltered. His voice lowered to something like a growl as he continued, "I know you. I know your father. And I just want to warn you that if you _ever _appear to be taking after him, _especially _in regards to my little girl, well, let's just say that I know your mother, too, and between the two of us you'll be _wishing _you were Naraku. Got that?"

As the boy left, Inuyasha noted with satisfaction that he had never seen someone run so fast.


	6. That 'What Might Have Beens'

Title: The "What Might Have Beens"

Theme: Inuyasha; Set #1 Theme #6- Nostalgic

Genre: Romance, Angst

Characters: Inuyasha/Kikyo

Word Count: 250

Rating: General+

Summary: Gack... more introspection...

---------------------------------

_'Love is something eternal- the aspect may change, but not the essence.' -Vincent Van Gogh_

She stood in front of him, her red robes a muted tone in the pale moonlight. Though her hands stood still and calm at her sides, her soul-stealers writhed seductively around him, winding about his arms and legs. He closed his eyes, almost involuntarily, as the cool breeze lifted his hair and danced along his flushed skin.

He took a step closer to her, his eyes fluttering open as his nose filled with her scent. Warm amber eyes met smoky brown ones, his gaze burning right through hers.

She smiled then- slowly, subtly- and moved forward until she was mere inches from him. The soul stealers stilled then, ceasing their dance and hanging overhead, suspended.

He could sense nothing but her- as close as she was, she filled his entire vision. Slowly, she extended her arms, the full sleeves falling back to reveal her slim, white hands. Gracefully as ever, she began to place her hands on his shoulders when he stopped her, his calloused hands catching hers and holding them raised between them.

Reverently, he looked down at her, a wistful look on his normally hard features. Leaning down to her, he said slowly, "We can never be the way we were, can we." Her gaze fell, fixed on their joined hands. Gently, she pulled her own hands out of his grasp.

As the two left, to go their separate way, the forest was left in peace, the moonlight showing no sign that it had even been disturbed.


	7. You and Me

Title: You and Me

Theme: Inuyasha; Set #1 Theme #7- Partner

Genre: Waffy Humour

Characters: Inuyasha, Miroku

Word Count: 250

Rating: General+ (allusions to violence)

Summary: "As the great Bushido once said, let what is past flow away downstream."

---------------------------------

_'What can I say? He grew on me like a patch of moss... I like moss.' -Gretchen Lauzus_

"Goddammit, Houshi!"

Miroku sighed wearily. It was a hard life, being so wise and knowledgeable. It was tough, thankless work, but worth every minute to be able to reap the benefits of his work.

Inuyasha was pacing around the campfire, his robes a vivid colour as they were illuminated by the firelight. "What am I going to do?? I'm completely screwed! And it's all your fault!"

The monk shook his head, looking up from his seat on the ground. "My friend, as the great Bushido once said, let what is past flow away downstream." He nodded sagely, a serene look on his face.

"And what the hell's that supposed to mean?"

Miroku waved his hand, ignoring his friend's antic. "It _means _that it is pointless to try and assign the blame now. What you _should _be doing is trying to _solve_ your problem."

The hanyou spun around, glaring daggers into his friend. "What do you mean, _me?? _We're in this together, bouzo."

Suddenly, the girls stalked back into the campsite, arms linked together and hair still damp from the hotsprings. Shippo pranced along behind them, his little nose up in the air. Miroku and Inuyasha watched them walk, Miroku looking nervous and Inuyasha looking, well, guilty.

Exuding haughtiness, the girl walked around to the other side of the fire, curling up together as they prepared to go to sleep.

As their whispers died to a gentle hum of even breathing, Inuyasha leaned over to Miroku. "Yeah, great defense there, houshi."


	8. We're All Breaking Down

Title: We're All Breaking Down

Theme: Inuyasha; Set #1 Theme #8- Break

Genre: Angst, AU

Characters: Inuyasha, Everyone (Kagome)

Word Count: 250

Rating: General

Summary: A material world's take on fairy tales. AU warning.

---------------------------------

_'"But I don't want to go among _mad_ people," Alice remarked. "Oh, you can't help that," said the Cat. "We're all mad here. I'm mad, you're mad..." "How do you know I'm mad?" replied Alice. "You must be- or else you wouldn't be here."' -_Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, _by Lewis Carroll_

The boy down the hall had been there almost as long as he had, hovering between flirting with nurses and warning everyone to get away, lest he harm them accidentally. He sat in his room, alone, wrapping and re-wrapping his hand in purple cloth, cinching strands of his mother's beads around it like they were the only thing protecting the world from himself.

The girl in the room next to him was consumed by grief, carrying a photo of her family with her everywhere. She had two possessions, with her always- a stuffed cat she had had since childhood, and a small boomerang her father had bought her on holiday.

There was a little boy a few doors down- just a child, really. His family was killed before his eyes, and he had never recovered. He variegated between a carefree child, playing with his toys in the hall, and a traumatized boy suffering from night terrors only halted by a warm, mothering caress.

And then _her_. Mute, smiling, her warm demeanor was only broken when her visions resurrected, telling horrific stories of demons and slaughter and things an innocent girl should never see. Despite her imaginings, she was always cheerful, only reacting if they tried to take her away from him, remove her from his side. Just the touch of his hand on her arm was soothing to her.

He sometimes wondered if the fact that her touch calmed him, too, was the only sane thing in his world.


	9. And When Everything's Gone

Title: And When Everything's Gone

Theme: Inuyasha; Set #1 Theme #9- Locust

Genre: Horror, Angst

Characters: Inuyasha

Word Count: 250

Rating: K+

Summary: You never become completely desensitized.

---------------------------------

_'It kills me sometimes, the way people die.' -_The Book Thief, _by Markus Zusak_

The group walked through the ravaged village, the tree limbs bare of anything living and green. Kagome picked her way though the wreckage gingerly, the unshed tears in her eyes sparkling in the dim morning light. The hanyou snorted and kicked some of the insect casings out of the way, ignoring their scratching on his bare feet. The locusts had apparently swept through the tiny village several days ago, feeding off the new, tender foliage that was just coming forth in the warm spring weather.

Wearily, they fell into an all-too-familiar routine as the cleaning up process began, with Inuyasha and Kagome scouting around for what might have caused the infestation, or even if one was in possession of a jewel shard. Eventually, however, they gave up their search as futile, and headed back toward where the others were finishing covering the graves.

It took them some time, but eventually the remains of the villagers had been granted an honourable resting place. As they continued on their travels, Inuyasha noticed that Kagome lagged behind, standing on the top of a crest with a view of the village.

"Hey, wench? Keep up, would ya?"

After a long moment, she turned back to him, a tired look on her face. "Inuyasha?"

"Hn?"

"Doesn't it end?"

He had no answer for her then. Silent, she walked over and took his hand, curling her small fingers inside his large, calloused ones.

A few seconds later, he grasped her hand tightly as well.


	10. As Fresh As The Dew

Title: As Fresh As the Dew

Theme: Inuyasha; Set #1 Theme #10- Dew

Genre: General/Romance

Characters: Inuyasha/Kagome

Word Count: 250

Rating: General

Summary: A cold evening.

---------------------------------

_'"Never be silent with someone you love and mistrust," Mr. Carpenter had said once. "Silence betrays."' -_Emily's Quest, _by L.M. Montgomery_

He crept over to her, laying his haori over her sleeping form. It was starting to get cold in the evenings, and he really didn't trust her flimsy little sleeping sack. Crouching next to her, he looked up at the sky- it would be cold tomorrow, and there was a good chance that the summery dew would be frost in the morning.

Quietly, Kagome snuffled in her sleep, causing him to look down at the girl. She shuddered with the cold, and dipped her nose beneath the fire-rat fur. Inuyasha reached out a hand, intending to tuck the haori in closer to her, when her eyes fluttered open. Shadowed by her dark lashes, she looked up at him, eyes tired from sleep but clear. For a few long moments, the pair was silent, simply staring into the other's eyes until, finally, one of Kagome's hands crept out from under the blanket and slipped into his, her cold fingers curling around his rough ones.

Inuyasha jumped, startled, his eyes finally breaking from hers to look at their conjoined hands in astonishment. Still silent, he looked down at her, her eyes silently begging him, pleading with him. Timidly, unsure, he lifted her hand to his mouth, gently breathing on the chill skin in order to warm her white hand.

Though she was now warm, hot, burning, when his lips inadvertently brushed her skin, she shivered.


	11. The Way These Things Work

Title: The Way These Things Work

Theme: Inuyasha; Set #1 Theme #11- Reliance

Genre: General

Characters: Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru

Word Count: 250

Rating: General

Summary: He knew he could always rely on him to come around, just like he always did.

---------------------------------

_'"I daresay you will find him quite amiable." "That would be most inconvenient as I have sworn to loathe him for all eternity."' -Pride and Prejudice_

It was different, the way that they worked, but there was really nothing conventional about their family, anyways. Sesshoumaru would come around with his companions every once and a while, subtly inspecting his little brother's pack. They might exchange information, and Sesshoumaru would graciously provide an excuse for them to talk to each other without having to seem like they _liked _one another. A common enemy was the perfect excuse for a civil exchange. Oftentimes, Jaken would frown, disapproving of the civil way his Lord treated the half-blood younger brother, while Kagome would sigh, disapproving of the rough way they would interact.

Soon enough, one would insult the other, kicking off the sparring match. Inuyasha would test his skills against those of his big brother- a fraternal measuring stick. Sesshoumaru evaluated him, tested him, ensuring that his promise to his father would be kept, and that Inuyasha would do just fine protecting himself and his pack.

The test would conclude with the youkai lord leaving an opening for Inuyasha, who obliged by taking it and providing Sesshoumaru with an exit, who left with his traveling companions. His brother's female would have already taken care of Rin, seeing to it that she had been bathed and fed while the brothers conferred.

He would leave, then, coolly taking leave of his little brother. And Inuyasha would watch him go, knowing that he would see him again seen enough. Though he would talk big, insulting and sneering at his big brother, he knew he could count on him to come around, just like he always did.


	12. One Who Has No Place

Title: One Who Has No Place

Theme: Inuyasha; Set #1 Theme #12- Betrayal

Genre: Angst

Characters: Inuyasha, (Kagome)

Word Count: 250

Rating: General

Summary: Betrayal is the worst thing for one who has been betrayed before.

---------------------------------

"He _broke my heart. _You _merely broke my life." -Lolita, by Vladimir Nabokov_

Inuyasha sat outside the village, head resting against the tree-trunk. His ears easily picked up on the faint sounds of feasting and laughter that came from the nearby village. Though it was stupid to think so, he imagined he could pick out the sounds of Kagome's laughter from among the others- he laughter was always the brightest, no matter where she was. Unless it was with him.

"_Listen, Inuyasha..." her voice trailed off as she bit her lip. "The villagers aren't too comfortable with having a hanyou around on the night of the festival, but Sango really wanted to stay, and I thought that sleeping under a roof might be nice, and-"_

_He had cut her off with a curt nod, bounding off towards the trees, beyond the light of the fire's circle._

"Aren't comfortable". He had known exactly what she was saying- Leave. You don't belong.

An image of Kagome came to mind, and he swatted it away, irritated. _Hanyous don't belong with people. Hanyous don't belong anywhere except by themselves. They don't _deserve _to belong anywhere._

_Hanyous don't belong with mikos._

Suddenly, he heard a soft set of footsteps, and he panicked, jumping so that he was well-hidden in the thick summer foliage. They stopped below his tree, taking in the sight of the clawed dirt and charred, cold kindling.

He didn't look down, holding his breath lest he make the least of sounds. Sighing, the figure below walked away, leaving him alone in the night.


	13. If It Doesn't Kill You

Title: If It Doesn't Kill You

Theme: Inuyasha; Set #1 Theme #13- Strength from Within

Genre: Angst (Yes, _more._)

Characters: Inuyasha

Word Count: 250

Rating: General

Summary: He had no one to rely on except himself.

---------------------------------

_'"Ah, me." My voice was emollient and wistful. "It is a wicked, wicked world and they have taught you very little."' -_The Amulet of Samarkand_, by Jonathan Stroud_

The child peeked out of his hiding spot, only eyes visible, the gold gleaming even in the darkness. After starting back into the black a few times at the sounds of imagined footsteps on the path, he emerged, desperately clutching a few wilted wildflowers in his fingers.

Wrapped in a too-big red haori, the most distinctive thing about the boy was his hair, brilliant as silver in the pre-dawn light despite its unkempt appearance. Alone in the square, he ran towards the temple, its front still bedecked with flowers from the festival only ended a few hours ago. His bare feet slapped against the packed dirt, and within a few moments he approached the holy place.

After checking and double-checking one more time for any wayward party-goer who might still be awake, he ran up the stone steps, flowers still in hand. Though it was dark inside the shrine, he moved easily, stepping softly until he was before the cold altar, incense long since burned out.

Laying his pitiful bouquet slightly to the side, the boy bowed, shoulders bent. The thin walls were the only ones to witness as he whispered a child's prayer for a dead loved one.

Moments late, he stood up again, the expression on his face now firm. A slight breeze found its was in from outside, ruffling through his long silver locks. Shoulders straight, he spun around, walking out of the shrine.

As he moved through the sleeping town, he didn't look back.


	14. The Still

Title: The Still

Theme: Inuyasha; Set #1 Theme #14- Darkness

Genre: Angst/Romance

Characters: Inuyasha/Kagome

Word Count: 25o (5x5o)

Rating: T

A/N: Trying something new here, folks. Hope its not confusing!

Summary: Love is forever.

---------------------------------

_'Because no man can feel his identity aright except his eyes be closed; as if darkness was indeed the proper element of our senses, though light being more congenial to our clayey part.' -_Moby Dick_, by Herman Melville_

Nighttime always seemed so peaceful. It was easy to feel safe, secure when she lay beside the dying embers of the fire, knowing that he was high above her, looking down and protecting them all. She loved having him there, with her- when he wasn't, sleep did not come easily.

At first, he was shy, hesitant when he kissed her, as if he wasn't sure what her reaction would be, as if he wasn't sure whether this was what she wanted. She did her best to show him otherwise, to reassure him, to prove that he was everything to her.

The first time he touched her was at night, secluded among the trees of Inuyasha's forest. When she closed her eyes she could still feel the searing heat of his hands, clasped innocently on the small of her back. He held her so close, seeming afraid to let her go.

It was raining that night, the first night. By some miracle or chance they were alone, with all the time in the world. He came to her, shy and hesitant at first but still the sure, confident Inuyasha she knew. He was a part of her, and she of him.

Gasping, they collapsed together, trembling withing each other's arms. He held her so reverently, his touch gentle, as if he was afraid to break her. The world shone there, glinting like the flashes of eyes and skin in the moonlight. The other was all they needed, and they were everything.


	15. And the Winner Is

Title: And The Winner Is

Theme: Inuyasha; Set #1 Theme #15- Golden Age

Genre: General

Characters: Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru

Word Count: 25o

Rating: General/Humour

Summary: His brother's eyes are the same colour as his own.

---------------------------------

_'Well I looked into your eyes/ And you dared to stare right back.' -the song _The Best Thing_, by Relient K_

Inuyasha crossed his arms, countenance firm and a sharp fang peeking out from a tight-set mouth. One might have called his expression a grimace, but that it was blanker than that, forehead smooth. His amber eyes were like molten gold, fiery and dangerous. He made a fierce picture in his bright red fire-rat, Tetsusaiga tightly strapped to his hip.

Across from him Sesshoumaru stood, ever regal and poised. His back was straight and shoulders firm, while his face was set with solemn determination. No sign of exertion showed on his face, and his shoulders were firmly set. Never one to relax, he was in full armor, a sword at each hip, the metal gleaming in the sun and Moko-moko lying fluffy and white over his shoulder. The Youkai lord's eyes were firm and solid, the golden shades cool and calm, simmering with an inner fire.

For what seemed ages, inner battles raged, matching eyes snapping back and forth. Their watching friends were frightened, afraid, for the most part unable to turn their eyes away. Rin's eyes were buried in Kagome's skirt, and the older girl stroked her hair, watching the pair before her worriedly.

Finally, something snapped in the hanyou, and his hands flew to his eyes. A small smile appeared on Sesshoumaru's face as he watched Inuyasha fume. "Dammit, Kagome, this is a stupid game! That fucking bastard's a machine- how'm I supposed to win against that! He never blinks!"

Though the victor did not respond, the hanyou's friends barely managed to restrain their laughter.


	16. In the Morning

Title: In The Morning

Theme: Inuyasha; Set #1 Theme #16- Light

Genre: General

Characters: Inuyasha, Inu-tachi

Word Count: 250

Rating: General

Summary: The sunrise is always new.

---------------------------------

_'Rage, rage against the dying of the light.' -the poem _Rage Against the Dying of the Light_, by Dylan Thomas_

In the morning, Kirara would be the first to wake, though one she was again sure of her surroundings she would quickly go back to sleep, content to enjoy the now-present sunshine that warmed her fur.

Oftentimes, the monk would be next, rubbing away sleep-filled eyes and leaving the circle of the camp in order to find somewhere secluded. His morning meditation was the most sacred part of his day, helping him focus his troublesome thoughts and find an inner center of peace.

Either Kagome or Sango would be next, more often than not one waking the other, even inadvertently as they began the morning preparations around the campsite. The young kitsune was left to snooze in the strange, but warm, sleeping bag, his snores whistling lightly through the morning air. Though Shippo enjoyed his sleep, he would be up in plenty of time to claim his share of the breakfast goods- the one meal during which his was relatively quiet, the combination of dozing eyes and the lure of food captivating all his attention for the time being.

Finally, Inuyasha would jump down from his nightly perch, silently taking some food from Kagome and speaking in low tones about the plans for the day. Though the hanyou might often be tired, he rarely looked newly-awoken like the others, his eyes and ears every vigilant and awake.

For after all, some nights it was necessary for him to be awake in order to ensure that the other might have a chance to get up in the morning.


	17. Hopes Down

Title: Hopes Down

Theme: Inuyasha; Set #1 Theme #17- Abandonment

Genre: General

Characters: Inuyasha, implied Sesshoumaru

Word Count: 244

Rating: General/Angst

Summary: Hope is a precious thing.

---------------------------------

_'"Never use hope to hurt someone." "Is that some kind of rule?" "It should be."' -_Defining Dulcie_, by Paul Acampora_

Sometimes, when it was cold and rainy and he had no place to stay, he would let himself wait.

He never actually believed it, of course- or at least, that's what he told himself- but it was nice to think about. To pretend that there was someone that wanted him, that would look after him, even if he couldn't right now. Big brother was busy, after all- he ruled father's lands. He didn't have time to look after him right now, but he might someday. And then he could have a home. A home with a bed, and a blanket, and hot food, and all sorts of other wonderful things.

One night, he had seen his brother.

Oh, he hadn't actually approached him, of course, staying in the shadows until Sesshoumaru had passed by. Inuyasha knew better than to startle him, though of course Sesshoumaru _couldn't _be surprised. It was just that he thought that Big Brother might not like it very much if he showed up without any warning.

So he waited. Because one day, somebody might come to him.

Over the years, he thought about it less often. Finding food and somewhere dry to sleep was more important anyways. The hope burned quietly in the back of his mind, like a dying ember. Eventually, it was smothered for the final time- he didn't let himself think about it any more.

It would take over fifty years for the hope to burn again.


End file.
